Long Road Ahead
"Long Road Ahead" is the third episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot Synopsis A week after the events of "Starved for Help", the survivors continue to use the Travelier Motel for shelter, now that they have obtained more supplies from the back of an abandoned car. Lee and Kenny procure the last of the supplies from the town of Macon. While Lee is having a second go at climbing up a ladder, he hears a girl screaming whom he thought was a walker at first. The girl ends up bitten before they could help her and Lee wants to put her out of her misery. Kenny then tries to convice Lee to let her live, buying them time. If the player chooses to give her a pity death, the player will have less time to get supplies but if the player chooses to let her live, Beatrice will buy them more time to get enough or all of the supplies. Depending on how many items the player has gotten, (from little to full supplies) Lilly will be angered because of the shortage of supplies, or relieved by the good amounts of medicine. Once again Kenny brings up his wish to leave the motor inn now that he has gotten the RV working, leading to another bitter argument between him and Lilly. She brings up her contention that someone is stealing from the group's medicine supply, and mentions that her trust in the others is wearing thin. Lee decides to look into the matter of the pilfering, aided by Duck. During this time, the player has the option to tell all the survivors about Lee's past after a conversation with Carley (if she is saved in Episode 1.) His investigation leads him to an ventilation shaft outside the motel, inside which a bag with the missing drugs is found. While Lee reports back to Lilly, the motel is attacked by the Save-Lot Bandits. The situation quickly escalates and turns into a frantic firefight between the bandits and survivors. A large group of Walkers is attracted by the noise, and the survivors, realizing that the motel is lost, manage to escape in the RV. It is revealed that the bandits attacked because they "didn't get their meds," implying that the bag Lee took from the shaft was a delivery made by a member of the group. Lilly accuses Ben (and Carley if she was saved in Episode 1) of being traitor(s) and making a deal with the bandits for supplies. The argument escalates throughout the RV ride and reaches its peak when Kenny is dealing with a Walker that is stuck under the RV. If Carley survived Episode 1, she argues with a paranoid Lilly and supports Ben's statement of innocence. Lee tries to keep the peace, but Lilly shoots Carley in the head in a fit of rage. If Doug survives Episode 1, Lilly tries to shoot Ben. Doug pushes him out of the way and is himself killed. Either way, Lee makes the choice to leave Lilly on the road or take her in the RV. On the RV Katjaa & Kenny reveal to Lee that Duck was bitten during the bandits' raid. The group manages to obtain the controls of a train. Regardless of Lee's choice to leave or bring Lilly, she will steal the RV when everyone is outside, and drive away. The group meets an homeless man named Charles(also known as "Chuck") who is in the train and who joins the group. The group leaves on the train, but Duck isn't getting any better and he spits up blood. Katjaa knows there's no time left and tells Lee to get Kenny to stop the train. Lee tries to talk sense into Kenny and either convinces him to stop the train or enrages him. In the ensuing fight Lee chooses to either let Kenny hit him or defend himself. Kenny stops the train no matter what decisions are made during the conversation. During an emotionally distressing scene, Lee helps decide who should shoot Duck: Katjaa, Kenny or himself. Whatever is said, Katjaa carries Duck into the forest, with or without Kenny, and a gunshot is heard. The group and the player assumes Katjaa shoots Duck; however, she has shot herself. (If Kenny follows Katjaa into the forest, you will hear his cry of distress.) Duck is still barely alive and the player decides whether the emotionally broken Kenny or Lee should shoot Duck. Alternatively the player can choose to let the timer run out and let Duck reanimate. The remaining group - Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Ben and Chuck - continue on the train. Ben reveals to Lee that he was the traitor, and explains that he was giving the bandits drugs in exchance for the life of a classmate they claimed to be holding hostage; Lee can then choose to be understanding or threatening, and tells Ben that he should probably refrain from telling others. Chuck advises Lee to teach Clementine how to shoot, implying that he has seen the death of another girl her age who was unprepared for the dangers the walkers present. Shortly after Lee teaches Clementine how to shoot and cuts her hair shorter, the train is brought to a stop by a petroleum tank truck, hanging from a damaged bridge up above. The survivors then meet Omid and Christa from San Francisco. Omid is excited and happy to meet other living people, but Christa is cautious and skeptical, believing that moving in large groups causes problems. Lee decides to scout out the nearby freight-station for tools to remove the tanker, and lets Clementine tag along. Luck has it that they find a blowtorch, but unfortunately they also come across three walkers occupying the station, and they barely avoid getting bitten. Christa hearing the noise from the fight, comes in and scolds Lee for putting Clementine in danger. Back on the bridge, Lee starts cutting the coupling to the tanker with the blowtorch, but runs into complications as it slides out of his reach. Instead, he opts to dangle Omid over the gap to finish the job, much to the latter's discomfort. Ben spots a massive zombie horde heading toward the group, and they must leave, as Omid finally cuts the coupling. The truck damages the ladder leading to the bridge and Omid and Lee cannot get down. They move to the other side and jump onto the train, with Omid having a bad landing and falling off, badly injuring his leg. Lee gets on the train and Christa gets off to help Omid. Lee now helps either Omid or Christa to get on the train, and both panic at the prospect of other getting left behind, but both manage to get on the train. Later in the day, Lee is driving the train, with Clementine sleeping next to him. He notices a drawing Clementine drew which differs depending on choices. Kenny comes in, appearing a bit more stable, and talks with Lee on what to do when they reach Savannah, when Clementine's walkie-talkie comes on. A man's voice is heard, telling Clementine that he's happy she's coming, and that he has her parents. Kenny and Lee are shocked and ponder what to do as the train pulls in to Savannah. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Lilly Caul *Carley (If saved in Episode 1) *Doug (If saved in Episode 1) *Ben Paul *Charles *Christa *Omid *Gary *Linda *Drew *Beatrice *Unnamed Man (Voice Only) *Many unnamed Save-Lot Bandits Deaths *Carley (If saved in Episode 1) *Doug (If saved in Episode 1) *Katjaa *Duck *Gary *Linda *Drew *Beatrice *Lots of unnamed Save-Lot Bandits Trivia *First (and Last) Appearance of Beatrice. *First (and Last) Appearance of Gary. *First (and Last) Apperance of Linda. *First (and Last) Apperance of Drew. *First Appearance of Christa. *First Appearance of Omid. *First Appearance of Charles. *Last Appearance of Lilly. *Last Appearance of Carley (If saved in Episode 1). *Last Appearance of Doug (If saved in Episode 1). *Last Appearance of Katjaa. *Last Appearance of Duck. *The drawing in Clementine's bag differs depending on the relationship you have with Clementine and what you tell her earlier in the episode. *After dealing with the three walkers at the freight-station, an error is seen on Lee. As he goes away from the freight-station with Clementine, he has his pistol in his hand, but he's also seen with a second one in his pants. *There is a glitch near the start of the game, if you do not get many supplies from the pharmacy and then return to Lilly, she will check the bag and tell you that it is not enough and the bag Kenny hands her will be visible on the bed when she checks it, if you get many supplies she will check the bag but it will not be visible. *During the raid on the camp when Lilly shoots one of the bandits, Carley will shoot both bandits but she will run out of bullets and if you saved Doug he will shoot just one bandit and Lee will have to shoot the final two. *When Katjaa asks Lee if he was fond of Carley,he can openly admit it, lie to her or avoid the subject. *A glitch can occur with Duck after meeting Chuck. Duck has a chance to become invinsible, making it look like Katjaa's not holding anything. *There is a glitch where, if you turn around the corner to shoot the bandits just as the cutscene comes in, the scene will play through the sights of the gun. *During all 3 episodes, Lee's wepons/items will dissapear when not in use, but reappear when he needs them ( Axe, Blowtorch, Hunting rifle, etc. ) *A glitch may occur right after Katjaa and Duck die, the train you are on will dissapear completely and Lee, Chuck, Kenny, Ben and Clementine will appear to be hovering down the track *When dealing with the dead body in the train's control room, you can approach him with either your gun or one of the three tools you use to dislodge the train carriage. *To the left of the train is a car with a walker inside of it, killing the walker will give you some animal crackers which can be given to Duck. Videos Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode